guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Troopers Academy
Storm Troopers Academy (STA) is an offshoot of the original Storm Troopers (ST). STA started as a training guild, but has since grown into a solid Guild in its own right. STA has a high emphasis on active character leveling and a strong emphasis on teamwork. STA has moderate emphasis on profession leveling and PvP / Perceptor fights. STA strives to build quality players in the tradition of its ST parent. Introduction Founding Storm Troopers Academy is born of Storm Troopers, and is the extension of ST. Since Storm Troopers entry level requirement continues to increase many people who want to be part of us are not qualified yet. Therefore, Storm Troopers Academy was born. With the blessing of ST leader, SambaTraube, Pikel founded STA. Purpose The purpose of STA is to allow mid-level Dofus characters to join the Storm Troopers family. The minimum level requirement of 60 is the first step because it shows commitment to developing a high level character. STA exists to train its members and help them get the most benefit for your character's development. In terms of ranking and in-Guild promotion, STA can be compared to a school, with the Officers as teachers who track your progress and "grade" accordingly. Graduation One of the perks of STA Membership is eligiblity for Graduation into Storm Troopers at level 85, instead of 90 (the level normally required to join if you are not part of the ST family). Graduation into ST is not guaranteed, however. STA members who meet Graduation requirements will be considered in priority by time in guild and overall attitude (team player, fun loving, respectful, and loyal). They will be graduated in order, accordingly, as positions become available. It is possible that some members may stay in STA for months before becoming eligible to graduate into ST. Graduation into ST is not required, either. It is also allowed for members to stay in STA for as long as they like, to continue being in STA with their friends. Membership Most STA members are recruited through friends within ST and/or STA. A few STA members are ST alts and may hold high ranks because they are already ST members and help STA members reach the qualifications to be promoted. They will be examples to you of what ST is and how we act. Philosophy In STA, we respect each other and show deserved respect to those outside of it. STA is here to help each other and to grow our characters as well as our guild. The ST family has not only a reputation, but the character and determination to back it up. Therefore, we will support each other in training, crafting, and market. We back each other up. Current Status In July 2006, Pikel left Storm Troopers and stepped down as Leader of STA. SuperHans came on as the new Leader of STA. After the Leadership change, nearly half of STA quit for various reasons, with Pikel subsequently moving on as Leader of Illuminati. By September 2006, the STA Leadership team had implemented policies to further support the long-term growth and success of STA, and STA had recovered its membership back to a full 60+ members. In October 2006, Storm Troopers revised their policy to restrict recruiting from outside STA. As of November 2006, all future ST recruits will be expected to come through STA. Today, STA continues to grow and provide a home for its members, while also serving as the primary entry point for new Storm Troopers members. Requirements The current minimum level to join STA is 60. STA currently recruits active players from both F2P and P2P, however, as it is a ST requirement to be P2P, many STA members are P2P. Member Ranks NOTE: Not all rank promotions are awarded immediately upon meeting basic qualifications. Promotions into positions above Manufacturer will be done so based on various criteria to include guild xp donated, attitude, participation, and support of the guild. On Approval : Required level: 60 This is a brand new member usually less than a week in the guild. They will donate 8% of their XP to the guild until they have given 500 XP points. This person must also be registered on the ST message board. As soon as an Officer, Keeper, or the Leader see you have met this requirement you will be promted to Servant. Privileges: none Apprentice : Required Level: 60 : Required Guild XP: 500 XP This rank is the next step up. A member with this rank is still being evaluated and has no privelages. The XP donated will be lowered to 3%. Responsibilities: Continue to be active by being in game regularly and show adequate respect and discipline within the guild and to the higher ranked members. Privileges: none Servant : Required Level: 60 : Required Guild XP: 1000 XP : Time in Guild: 1 week This rank is the next step up. A member with this rank is still being evaluated and has no privelages. The XP donated stays at 3%. Responsibilities: Continue to be active by being in game regularly and show adequate respect and discipline within the guild and to the higher ranked members. Privileges: * Collect kamas from a perceptor Reservist : Required Level: 65 : Required Guild XP: 2000 XP : Time in Guild: 2 weeks This rank is the standard rank. It is from here that you can be promoted into our 3 main ranks. Defenders should be recognized as a valued member of our guild. Responsibilities: They must defend the guild both physically and idealistically. They can and are expected to, as needed, join in all perceptor battles. Privileges: * Collect kamas from a perceptor. They are second in line for distribution of resources collected from a perceptor. * They are able to choose their xp donated without evaluation, but requires the approval of a Keeper, Officer, or the Leader. Manufacturer : Required Level: 65 : Required Guild XP: 2000 XP : Time in Guild: 2 weeks : Required Job Level: 30 This rank is one of our main ranks. The member with this rank plays an important part in the success and support of our guild. They will use their profession to manufacture goods to help guildmates. They must be willing to donate or discount their goods to the guild and our allies. Responsibilities: Assist in the manufacture of goods requested by guildmates. Be equally helpful to our guild's allies. Be fair in all trades. Privileges: * Collect kamas from a perceptor. First in line for distribution of resources collected from a perceptor. * They are able to choose their xp donated without evaluation; must inform a Keeper, Officer, or the Leader. Protector : Required Level: 70 : Required Guild XP: 3000 XP : Time in Guild: 3 weeks This rank is another one of the main ranks of this guild. The member with this rank has proved they have the guild's best interests at heart. They help keep peace and bring in new members. Responsibilities: Recruit new members to the guild according to guildlines given by guild leader. Help handle internal disputes. Consult with officers and leaders when members are not adhering to STA expectations. Advise officers and leaders on prospective allies and enemies. Fairly manage xp donations of guild members. Privileges: * Collect kamas from a perceptor. * Manage distribution of xp. * Invite new members. Treasurer : Required Level: 75 : Required Guild XP: 5000 XP : Time in Guild: 4 weeks This is the most trusted position of the main ranks. A member who holds this rank is of high regard mostly because of their trustworthiness and fairness. Responsibilities: Place perceptors in reasonable locations. Defend perceptors. Collect drops from perceptors and distribute fairly among guild members, under consultation with officers and the leader. Follow the guideline for distribution of drops- Manufacturers first on resources, Defenders second on resources, then servants after that. Holds equipment in safe keeping until won in lottery. Privileges: * Place Perceptor. * Collect Kamas, Items, and Resources from Perceptors. Allowed to keep items (potions, etc.) when needed for personal use. * Manage distribution of xp. * Invite new members. Officer : Required Level: 80 : Required Guild XP: 10,000 XP : Time in Guild: 5 weeks : Required Approval: Storm Troopers Academy Officers and Leader Officer is the highest rank attained by a member of the guild. A member who has this position has proven loyalty to the guild, is responsible, reliable, trustworthy and fair. They deserve the highest regard. They are in essence the combination of all ranks attainable by guild members. Officers are expected to serve the guild and its members, and must be approved by the STA Leadership team. There will be a minimum of 4 officers or 1 to every 10 guild members. Responsibilities: Assist with training, resource hunting, and questions of guild members. Advise in areas of manufacturing, equipping, and leveling. Support the Protector and Treasurer in maintaining order and justice in recruiting, internal relations, displinary actions, perceptor collection and defense, and community relations. Consult with the leader on needs of guild, promotions, discipline, and proposals. Communicate with leader when disciplinary action was taken without consultation because of extreme circumstances. Be an example of what a Storm Trooper is expected to be. Privileges: * Place Perceptor. * Collect Kamas, Items, and Resources from Perceptors. Allowed to keep items (potions, etc.) when needed for personal use. * Manage distribution of xp. * Invite new members. * Bannish Members. * Manage Ranks. * Manage Rights (co-Leader) Leader : Required Level: 85 : Time in Guild: 3 months : Required Approval: Storm Troopers Officers and Leaders This position is assigned by the Storm Troopers officers and leader. It is either an ST alt or could be a member, level 75 or higher with significant time put into guild, at least 3 months. A leader is the most respected person in a guild. They are committed to the success of the guild. They will support all members in all positions. They will be participatory in all aspects of guild function. Responsibilities: Everything an officer is responsible for and more. Support and dedication to the guild. Ultimate example of STA's guidelines as well as the character of a Storm Trooper. Privileges: * Manage Perceptor Boosts * Place Perceptor. * Collect Kamas, Items, and Resources from Perceptors. Allowed to keep items (potions, etc.) when needed for personal use. * Manage distribution of xp. * Invite new members. * Bannish Members. * Manage Ranks * Manage Rights. Code of Conduct STA prizes a good attitude and a team spirit and we should never have to deal with negative issues Internal Relations Disrespect of others will not be tolerated. Racist comments, insults against gender, religion, political stance, and sexual orientation will result in major disciplinary action, including demotion and banishment. External Relations STA members are expected to uphold the ST family stance with with other guilds. STA follows ST, and if STA has a problem, ST will back us up. STA respects and work with our allies, does not break truces, and support the guild against our enemies. Inactivity Anyone at "on approval" rank who is inactive for 10 days will be kicked. If a member is inactive for more than 2 weeks without notice, they can be kicked for active members. Abuse of Privileges Members must not abuse privelages, and have responsibilty to be fair and trustworthy. Irresponsiblity Members are expected to be responsible with their rights. No Begging, No Borrowing Too many Guilds have had things come to grief due to people not quickly returning borrowed equips, or even losing equips to scammers. It is not allowed to beg for stuff in Guildchat, nor to borrow equipment from other Guildmates. Perceptors STA generally does not place many Perceptors. Defending STA members are expected to defend Perceptors if able, no matter the odds. Collections All collections from our Perceptors go to benefit all the guild. Collection of goods other than kamas is only a privelage given to treasurers, officers, and the leader. Members who hold these ranks are chosen because they are trusted and fair. # Any member, servant and higher, can collect kamas off a perceptor. # Resources are given first to manufacturers for crafting. # Resources are given second to defenders. # Remaining Resources are distributed fairly by need to all others. Mainly to help with goods needed in leveling... scrolls or crafting items to boost character points. # Items go first to Treasurer and then distributed fairly as needed to all others. # Equipment will be offered for win in lottery or auction. Lottery and Auction proceeds go back into STA. Storm Troopers Diplomats Storm Troopers has a limited number of alternates in Storm Troopers Academy. These alternates serve the STA Membership as advisors, coordinators, and monitors to facilitate the growth and success of STA. Diplomat : Required Guild Membership: Storm Troopers Diplomat denotes a Storm Troopers Member who is assisting Storm Troopers Academy. A Storm Troopers member who has an alternate as a STA Diplomat serves has proven loyalty to the guild, is responsible, reliable, trustworthy and fair. Former STA Officers continue to serve the guild and its members, and may function as an adjunct of the STA Leadership team. There will be a minimum of 2 Diplomats, and a maximum of 1 for every 10 STA guild members. Responsibilities: Assist with training, resource hunting, and questions of guild members. Advise in areas of manufacturing, equipping, and leveling. Support the Protector and Treasurer in maintaining order and justice in recruiting, internal relations, displinary actions, perceptor collection and defense, and community relations. Consult with the leadership team on needs of guild, promotions, discipline, and proposals. Communicate with leadership team when disciplinary action was taken without consultation because of extreme circumstances. Be an example of what a Storm Trooper is expected to be. Privileges: * Manage distribution of xp. * Place Perceptor. * Invite new members. * Manage Ranks (former STA Officer) * Manage Rights (former STA Officer) Relations with Storm Troppers Training Storm Troppers Training is NOT affiliated with or endorsed by Storm Troopers or Storm Troopers Academy in any way. Storm Troopers and Storm Troopers Academy believe that Storm Troppers Training is improperly trading on their established name and are actively hostile towards Storm Troppers Training. Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds